Death to part
by Blind by Darkness
Summary: After being kidnapped when he was younger a cat demon named Keto is out for revenge Jet once his friend is trying to save him to do that he asks Kurama a long lost friend for help while Keto gets his own friend hieixkurama ketoxkeyon others mainly those 2
1. Prologe I

A demons Journey

Prologue:

"You look like a drowned rat, Kitten," a young fire demon pointed at a young youth. His chocolate brown eyes traveling up and down his best-friends body, laughing all the while. His jet-black hair swaying ever so lightly in the breeze. His hair complemented his name, Jet.

"That's not funny Jet, so stop laughing. I do not look like a drowned rat, stop laughing I have a serious problem, look." The young cat demon did have a serious problem. A very serious problem at that. The young cat demon was stuck between phases. Even thou the site was funny, Jet stopped laughing noticing the seriousness in the youths voice.

"Unh, Keto, you're stressed out, just relax and convert back into your cat form, then back to your human form, relax it'll be fine." Jet walked over to a tree, very intent on watching Yami make a big deal out of this 'like always' he thought. Sitting down, making sure to be as far away from the pond and waterfall as possible. He hated water, the only reason why he was he was here was because he was following Keto, why he still didn't know. 'This will be interesting, indeed.' Keto wasn't relaxed so he wouldn't be able to pull this off.

"Alright if you say so," with that he changed back into his little black cat, with haunting blood-red eyes, form, and then back again. Jet started laughing as Keto wrapped his midnight black tail around his slim, yet very toned waist. Clapping his hands onto his black cat ears, he gave off a little scream, and then sank down unto his knees shaking his head back and forth chanting, "No, No this can't be happening No." His lighting blonde bangs clashing with his midnight black hair as he fell down on his hands.

"God, Keto your acting like it's the end of the world." Jet laughed as he got up from his safe spot by the Sakura tree. Jet walked over cautiously to the cat. He remembered what happened last time this happened. Keto had gone ballistic, and he was lucky enough to be on the receiving end of his rage. Of course he fought back as well and helped (If not so innocently, yet fairly.) the elder said it was suitable, so he never got in trouble. Keto looked up and glared at Jet. If glares could kill, Jet would have died a thousand times over.

"What do you want, as you can see I'm really not in the mood right now." Ketos' deep melodic voice answered, standing up and going to the edge of the pond he looked at his reflection. Deep blood-red eye gazed back at him under lighting blonde bangs; the rest of his hair was a midnight-dark black, swaying ever so lightly in the breeze. The sharp lines that made his face were contorted in panic. His slim and agile tail was still wrapped around his waist, his shoulder slumped making him look like he had been carrying a heavy burden and forgot how to walk up right again.

"Hey, the elders can turn you back to your regular self, just relax and breathe," Jet said walking up behind Keto, he out his hands on Ketos shoulders. Feeling Jets' hands on his shoulders; he turnt around and returned the embrace.

"Fine, we should start heading back. The elders are going to be really mad." Keto said breaking the embrace and heading back to the village. Jet stayed where he stood, he had this weird feeling that Keto was walking away from him, he resisted the urge to call him back. Then the same feeling that he's been getting every so often returned to him. The feeling that he had to keep Keto in his sight or else he would lose him forever. Jet still didn't understand why he was so over-protective of his friend, it just disturbed him to no end. "Hey, Jet come on it's almost dark." Keto called breaking him out of his thoughts with a start.

"Oh, I'm coming. Not my fault that your in such a hurry to go back to the village and get yelled at." Jet said then added "again" with a sigh, Keto never heard the last part. All Keto did was cock his head to the side, with the silent gesture 'and your point is'. "Oh, never mind," as soon as that left Jets mouth Keto left running towards the forest away from the village. "Hey, I thought we were heading back to the village," Jet yelled before he started running after Keto. Keto hadn't gone far into the forest before Jet had him tackled to the ground. They went rolling a ways before settling in a clearing. "Now explain to me why you ran into the forest, and got me all wet." Jet stuck out his bottom lip in the form of a pout. It only made Keto laugh. Jet smirked evilly before he summoned up a little power to dry them off, thus making Keto get mad because his tail was all Frizzled.

"Do you now how long it's going to take me to get my tail back to normal, day maybe, even weeks, or months or… or…" Jet shut Keto up by firmly placing his hand, not even close to gentle, over Ketos mouth. His reward was being glared at by a very mad cat. "Mnphn," Keto still tried to talk.

"You got me wet. So that is what you get in return. Maybe next time you'll think twice about getting me wet." Jet took his hand off Ketos mouth. He then proceeded to get off the young cat demon. Once off he helped the other up. Devastating themselves of any dirt, or leaves. They walked back to the village side by side.


	2. Prologe II

At the village 

"Keto this is the third time this YEAR you have been sent to us for mixing op your phases." One of the elders said. Keto was in the demon court of elders again. He knew as did all the other demons not to mix phases, by doing that it would scare the humans. He hadn't meant to mix his phases again, he was trying to get away from Todd, a human child intent on harassing him to no end. He went into his demon phase to escape the 18 year old, him being only 16. After doing that Todd had thrown him of the waterfall. He didn't know how they got mixed. This time it wasn't his fault. Keto had already told the elders this and was waiting for hid punishment to be decided. "We have come to a decision, you will not be punished this time, because it was not your fault. Take this it will convert you back to your human phase." With that the elder handed Keto a yellowish cup, with a murky green liquid inside. Keto managed to gag the substance down. "One would think you liked this drink considering how many times you've had it."

"I do not like that… that…that stuff whatever you call it. It's disgusting…" Keto kept on grumbling while he headed out the door. The elders just shook their heads. If any of the villagers needed cheering up all they did was bring them Keto and Jet.

As soon as Keto walked outside, Jet walked up to him with a knowing smirk on his face. "Let me guess, Hm… you've been kicked out of your house again." Keto asked laughter in his eyes as he gazed at the pyro in front of him.

"I wouldn't say that. How 'bout my parents gave me a little vacation time away from home. You know I do spend too much time there as it is. Plus how you say it. It sounds like I did something bad. I like the vacation one better. Yeah much better." Jet finished off talking to himself, grinning madly. Keto was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Yeah, you're home so much you're never there. Jet, how are you going to pull that one off. You're always with me." Keto laughed standing up and brushing the dirt off his cloths.

"Just like I'm the only reason why my parents don't want anymore kids." Jet countered.

"Jet 'you are the reason'. Hello where have you been in the past 16 years, your own little world." Keto replied. Jet scowled at this little remark.

"So that just makes me lucky, I smell food, come on lets go before it's all gone." Jet raced off towards Ketos house.

"Wait," Keto voice went deaf to Jets ears. So he took off muttering how stupid Jet was. 'Never listens to anything anyone says,' Keto thought shaking his head, causing his blonde bangs to mix with the black. He hated it when his hair mixed, he always kept them apart. Jet's the only person other than his parents that had seen his hair mixed. Jet had just laughed the whole night. Making Keto just about kill him. Jet knew all of his secrets. One that could kill both of them if any knew. Keto was a rare type of cat demon. Normally a cat demon only had 2 phases human and a domestic cat like form. Keto had 3. The normal 2 phases, plus a leopard phase.

"Hey, Kitten what's taking so long, never knew you liked cat food that much. Well, if you don't hurry up then that's all you are going to get." Jets voice echoed throughout the village. Keto face was stricken to horrid and he raced of to his house as fast as he could. Never again would Jet feed him cat food the stuff was disgusting, more disgusting than the stuff the elder gave him to de-mix his phases.

As soon as he opened the door Jet pounced on him waving a bag of catnip in his left hand, and a cat bowl in his other. "Hey, Kitten you're late, as usually. And your punishment will be, either cat food from the can (At this Keto started gagging) or catnip pizza your choice."

Keto just stared at the pyro like he had two heads. 'Why must I be tortured like this' Keto thought. "Um… is there another option like real food." Keto snapped which eared him a smirk from his capture. 

"What doesn't the kitten like cat food anymore, here why don't we combine them and have a cat food and catnip pizza, don't worry you'll love it." Jet said smirking slyly. He knew how much Keto hated being treated like a cat, just one of the many disadvantaged that Keto had and he didn't. Not that he minded. He loved it, just like he loved getting on his nerves. "Well…"

A loud sound was heard from outside making both boys scramble to their feet to see what was happening. As soon as they had gone out side they were met with a scene that they would never forget. Blood lay everwhere, bodies scattered across the town. Keto let an involuntary whimper at the sight of his parents.

"Jet" Keto wined "What happened here" Keto turned his eyes on Jet who in turn looked down to look at him.

"I don't know Keto, I don't know." Another noise was heard, as a shadow like beast came out of the forest. Wolf demons were running around destroying everything in sight. Keto's anger got the best on him and he phased into his leopard form at started to chase after the wolf. Jets "Wait Keto" went unheard as Keto was blinded by his anger. Keto had fallen in their trap, there was no way he could get out as the wolf demons surrounded him, but he still tried to fight even as his body gave into the dark that had been holding him so tight. Ketos body went limp, and the wolf started to drag him away, if not for the spark of fire that circled Ketos body as Jet ran over to his friend, panic evident of his face, but because of his lack of interest in training his powers his flame had died down allowing the wolf to take Keto before he could get to him. After they had Keto they demon left leaving Jet there standing in the middle of a destroyed town, with everyone dead. 'No, I lost him I failed him', with that he fell to his knees. Jet turned around and ran away from the village; in the opposite direction the wolves took Keto. He couldn't face the cat demon not after failing him, Keto was as good as dead. He needed help and fast if he was to ever find his Kitten again. With destiny already drawn there was no hope for Jet to ever find Keto.


End file.
